Lawrence's Secret
by Sabrina06
Summary: Lawrence has a secret that he's been keeping from his family. How will the 14-year-old Ferb react to his father's news?
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Names and places, other than those stated through the Phineas and Ferb writings, are products of my imagination and any semblance to actual persons living or dead are completely coincidental.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Spring Thursday in Danville. Phineas and Ferb got home from school and threw their books onto the kitchen table. They have two more mid-terms tomorrow, then a week off. As Phineas is getting their after-school snack prepared, Ferb notices that there was a blinking light on the phone meaning that there's a message on the voicemail. 'That's strange,' he thinks, 'no one ever calls the house line anymore'. He checks the voice mail and writes down the message. It's for his father. Someone is calling from the Greater London Vital Statistics Office. He re-listens to the message a couple of times to make sure he copied down the number correctly. Ferb went back into the kitchen looking more pensive than normal.

"So, we've got Chem and English mid-terms tomorrow bro." Phineas states, then looks up at Ferb. "What's wrong? You look like you've just received some bad news…" Ferb slides the phone message across the table to Phineas. "What does this mean? I thought all your citizenship documents were in order…but then why London and not the US if there was something wrong with your application?" Ferb wiped his sweaty palms on his sleaves. 'Nerves' he thinks, 'stupid puberty'. He then gives up and washes his hands in cold water.

As Ferb was drying his hands off, he jumps in the air as if he's been bitten. At the same time there's a heavy base riff coming from Phineas's phone. Ferb pulled his phone from his deep front pocket and frowned at it. There's a text message from Candace. She's been invited to dinner at Stacey's tonight, while they're studying, and she'll be home late.

Throughout dinner Ferb was quieter than normal, Lawrence took notice. "Something wrong son? Didn't do well on one of your tests?" Ferb wishes it were that! "Father—Dad, there's a phone message for you from The Greater London Vital Statistics Office. Is there a problem with our citizenship application? Do we have to move back to England? Do I have to—" Lawrence puts a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "I think I know what this is about."


	3. Chapter 3

Lawrence requested everyones presence in the living room where Perry was napping under the coffee table. "As everyone knows…" Lawrence began "I was married to another woman, in England, before moving to America and marrying Linda." Everyone noded, to hear either of their parents speak of their previous spouces was almost never heard of. Lawrence continued, "Well, Ferb is a product of that union… but there was another. Ferb," Lawrence took a breath before continuing he looked at the ceiling for any comfort, he looked at the floor for any words of wisdom then continued. "—you've got an older sister whom we, your biological mother and I, adopted out."

Linda noded. She and Lawrence had been talking about how to broach this topic with the boys, Ferb especially, as he knew his mother for even less time than Phineas knew his biological father. Phineas was at a loss for words and just stared at his Dad. Ferb, well, his eyes went big, really big with the realization that his father had kept this a secret from him for 14 years! He exploded "You gave up your child for adoption! Then why did you keep me? Oh, the double standard! Girls are not as important as boys are! Well, that's quite an archaic way of thinking. Why not give me up for adoption as well?"

Phineas was taken aback by his brother's sudden outburst. He'd hardly ever seen him this vocal or this emotional and never simultaneously. Linda opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened again and said "Ferb, honey… we, your father and I, didn't know how to tell you." Lawrence interjected "It's true, I've been wanting to tell you for a couple of years. I used to think that you might be too young, you wouldn't understand." Ferb looked at his parents in complete astonishment as if they each had three heads. "Not understand? You're right, I don't understand. I can't understand. I guess I'm just too immature." At this point Ferb's lower lip started to quiver and his shoulders shook.

Linda taped Phineas on the shoulder and motioned him into the kitchen where she suggested that they go out for coffee and leave Ferb and his father to talk things out. "But I don't drink coffee Mom. And I think Ferb might need me, for moral support or something." Phineas stated. Linda grabbed the car keys and told him "It's just an expression… you can have something else. Besides, this is something that Father and Son need to discuss. If Ferb needs to talk to you, I'm sure he will."

"It's not like that." They heard Lawrence begin as they left through the kitchen door. Was that sadness in his voice?


	4. Chapter 4

Lawrence was on the verge of tears trying to explain to his son why he gave up his daughter for adoption. "Ferb, your mother and I were young. I know that sounds like an excuse, but it's true. We were young, financially strapped and very excited that we were having our first child." He put a hand up to indicate that he's not to be interrupted right now. "Everything was going along great, normal, healthy pregnancy. Then she was born. The doctor and nurses were shocked. 'What's wrong?' I tried asking them." Lawrence had tears running down his cheeks at this point from the memory, though his voice somehow remained steady. "'Are there any known congenital conditions in your families' we're asked, 'no, not that I'm aware of', then I'm allowed to take a look at her. Her soft blonde hair, milky skin and violet eyes. Ferb, your sister has a condition called albinism. Your mother couldn't deal with that. There's so much extra care that needs to be taken and she wouldn't." Ferb looked at his father who was visiby upset and silently urged him to finish. Lawrence looked at Ferb and continued. "I didn't want to sign the papers to give her up for adoption, my own wife made me sign them. I was so happy to have a-my baby girl. I got one of the nurses to take a photograph of her and I." Lawrence went into the study and came out with an old photo of himself holding a baby. He showed this to Ferb, who looked from the photo to his father and back a couple of times.

Meanwhile, Perry, who'd been listening in, was feeling sympathetic towards the teen. Being the "family pet" he knew all too well what it was like to be adopted. He sat at Ferb's feet with front paws on the boy's shins and chitters. Ferb reached down, gave his platypus a quick pat and then moved his leg to let Perry know that he was not in the mood to be comforted. Perry took the hint and left the room. Then Ferb pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms aroud them, making himself into a ball.

"For the past few years, I've been in contact with the adoption agency in London." Lawrence continued. "You see, it was an international adoption. A couple in Canada adopted her. The law states that birth families are allowed to find out who each other are, but that there must be conscent between all parties, and that the adoptee be 'age of majority'." Ferb listened to his father's story, he tried to understand how if someone were so happy to have a baby, they would just give it up. "Father, at what point were you going to tell me about this?" Ferb sobbed. Lawrence sighed and covered his face with his hands, he wanted to comfort his son, but he felt that he needed someone to comfort him as well. "I don't know son, I don't know. I didn't think that Samantha – my daughter, would ever want to contact me. Not after my giving her up. Ceasing to be the father I was supposed to be." Ferb seemed to have aged about three years in the time it took to listen to his father's tale.

He just wanted to go to his room and try to process this information. He couldn't tolerate the thought of staying the same room as his father, but he knew that his father needed him. At this point in time, he wished dearly that he wern't 14 years old, if he were 10 then he could openly cry to try to disperse the anger and pain that he was feeling. It was a physical pain, like someone punched him in the stomach. His father kept a secret from him. Not the destination of the family vacation secret, but something that could change the entire family dynamic type of secret. Right now, about the only thing his father could say to him to shock him any further was that he was the writer, producer and star of a hit stage play.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda, Phineas and Candace came home. Ferb was in the kitchen watching the kettle. "It's not going to boil if you continue to look at it." Candace teased. Ferb stood up and with tears in his eyes yelled at her "Leave me alone, were you never tought 'if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all?' Just shut up Candace and leave me alone!" and with that Ferb stormed out of the room. Linda went into the living room only to find her husband seated in his favourite chair staring at the television. "Anything interesting on?" She asked. "No, nothing at all." Lawrence whispered, telling the truth because the TV was actually off.

"What's with Ferb?" Candace asked Phineas. He started to speak but faultered "Ferb and I… found out…" Lawrence walked into the kitchen and Phineas fell silent. Lawrence's despair was heavy in the room. He turned the kettle on to make himself a cup of tea. "Honey, we need to talk about this." Linda called after him. "I tried to talk about it, now look where that got me!" He hiccoughed trying not to break down infront of his children.

Candace asked "Dad, what's wrong?" He shook his head, keeping his back to her. He couldn't look at his family right now, and he sure didn't want them looking at him. "Mom?" She asked. Linda directed her out of the kitchen "I think you should go to bed now, you've got school tomorrow." Phineas took this as his cue to leave for bed as well.

Phineas tentativly entered the shared bedroom. "Hey, how'd the talk go?" The two brothers looked at each other. It had been a long day, and Ferb looked drawn, it was obvious he had more than school on his mind. Had he been crying, or trying not to?

Ferb looked at his brother, the one sibling who understood him. The only person to whom he'd tell his secrets. Ferb shook his head and started to get ready for bed. He hadn't had the opportunity to process half of what transpired during the evening. The red-headed sibling came over and put a brotherly hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ferb, I didn't mean to upset you." Ferb took a breath and while sitting on his bed wearing only his pyjama pants, pulled his knees up and hugged them. A knock on the bedroom door made the boys stop talking, not that they were talking loud – they knew better. Ferb continued to get dressed for bed and Phineas feigned a sleepy voice "Is the house on fire, I'm tired and I've got mid-terms tomorrow." Candace opened the door. She started questioning the boys, who did look tired. "What happened today? I go to Stacy's for one day to study away from you guys and everything falls apart. Phineas, you're too quiet. Dad's not looking very happy, Ferb, you're acting strange, stranger than normal, I mean. And Mom's being well, I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Ferb finished pulling on his shirt. He took in a deep breath, in an evdeavour to calm himself "Candace," he started, "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier." She walked over to him and gave him a hug, he hugged her back. "You know you can talk to me right?" Ferb nodded, and Candace continued "Are you having girl troubles? You didn't get your girlfriend pregnant did you?" He shook his head no and let out a small laugh. The two brothers looked at each other and Ferb said, "It's my father." Candace looked at him not understanding so he continued "He's got a daughter." Candace looked at the green-haired boy, "You mean to tell me… he's been with another woman?" Ferb just blinked at her, not realizing how she's interpreted the situation. "I'm not the right person to tell you anything right now. If you want any answers you'll have to talk to him. Just so you are forwarned, I'm fairly sure he's not going to give any out at this time. Now it's almost 11 o'clock and Phineas and I've got 8:30am exams we've got to take." With that he usherred her towards the door and closes it.

Phineas lay down on his bed "She actually thought you got someone pregnant?" and fell asleep almost instantly. "I do have a girlfriend you know" Ferb stated. Then lying on his bed tossed and turned for almost half an hour. He got up and quietly went downstairs for a glass of water. Then he made his way into the study and started searching his father's e-mail for any information he could find. When it was almost 4:30am, he headed back up stairs to lay down. But with a very unpleasant feeling in his stomach, he ran to the bathroom down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

On the Friday morning, the boys had a difficult time getting up but they were dressed and picking at their breakfasts by 7:30am. Isabella came to the front door, as she would do every morning to head to school with them. Linda was still quite tired herself as she was up with Lawrence until 2am, opened the door to let her in indicating the boys were in the kitchen. "What…" Isabella began, then she notices the pair practically asleep in their cereal. "Are you guys alright, we've got to leave for school soon." Ferb didn't sleep well, if at all last night and it shows. He had dark circles under his eyes. Phineas at least had gotten a few hours sleep. Ferb got up from the table, turned around and promptly passed out. He fell at such an angle that he somehow missed hitting his head on the counter but his arm swept the picture of juice onto the floor with a smash. That made Linda and Candace run into the kitchen. "Oh, my! —Ferb!" Linda screamed. "I don't think he slept last night Mom," Phineas interjected, leaning over his brother, trying to pick him up. 'Darn, Ferb's the stronger of the two of us' he thinks. "He was-running on information overload if you know what I mean." Isabella and Candace looked to him for an explanation. Linda nodded. "I'll call him in ill today, I'm sure he'll be able to take a makeup test in a week or so." She started picking up broken glass when Lawrence came into the kitchen and saw his son passed out on the floor. He headed over to the boy to help lift him up. Ferb came to, he didn't look well, and his eyes were puffed with dark circles underneath as if he had spent the entire night crying. Phineas and Lawrence helped him to his feet, supporting him on either side; Ferb clutched at his stomach and tried to make a break for the bathroom.

Lawrence helped Ferb to get cleaned up. "I'm sorry Ferb. I don't know what else to say." Lawrence put his hand on the boy's neck; it was cold and clammy. "Ferb, you're too sick to go to school today. You usually handle stressful situations very well, but this just must have been too much."

Ferb walked slowly back into the kitchen with his head down. Lawrence placed a supportive hand on his back.

"I'm going to call you in sick today sweety, okay?" Linda doesn't even know why she's asked the boy's permission… as his mother she had every right to call him in sick from school if he passed out on the kitchen floor taking the picture of juice with him. Ferb only nodded. Phineas looked lost, go to school without his brother? He's only ever done that twice before in his life. Isabella asked Phineas if he had the chance to ask about the convention this weekend. He was going to ask his parents last night, but that didn't happen. "I'll ask later" was all he said. Lawrence looked up at his other son "Ask what later?" Phineas sighes, "Isabella won a contest at the mall a couple of weeks ago and has four tickets to a science fiction convention this weekend, I was wondering if it was alright to go." Lawrence figured that Ferb would talk to Phineas a bit. "I can give you kids a ride this evening. Ferb, if you sleep today, you can go too." Ferb noded agreement to his father then silently begged Phineas to not tell Isabella or anyone anything. Phineas understood and nodded his agreement.

On the way to school, Phineas and Isabella ran into the usual group of people. Isabella asked Phineas what had happened to Ferb that he suddenly became ill. "I don't know," he said while scratching at his ear. She knows that he had either outright lied to her or he's omitting parts of the truth.

Ferb always thought that he was just background. Little did he know that his absence was palpable, especially to his friends. A few of the former Fireside Girls were visably upset. Phineas figured that's because they would rely on Ferb's calmness to get them through. It was a tallent Ferb had that he, Phineas, didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours nap Ferb woke up. His father was sitting on Phineas' bed. "I should have said something sooner son, I'm sorry. I'll answer any questions you have now. But first, would you like a bite to eat? You can come back to the shop with me this afternoon." Ferb carefully sat up, stood up and followed his father downstairs.

As Lawrence was preparing a light lunch for Ferb, the green-haired teen ran through his text messages. Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet (x3) and his girlfriend. To the last one he responded, "Please don't tell anyone anything. I've got some family issues I've got to deal with." Then he signed off "LL F". He put the lock on his phone and left it at home.

Later that afternoon, Phineas and Isabella came back to the house. Linda was waiting for them. "I'll take you both to the shop to meet Ferb and his father. Was there not supposed to be another friend with you?" "She couldn't make it." Isabella responded with a touch of sadness to her voice. She couldn't decide who to invite without others being jealous. "Would you like the 4th ticket Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Linda smiled "I've got too much to do around the house and the shop dear, thank you. Maybe Mr. Fletcher would like the ticket." Isabella ponderd this for a moment. She was told by her mother that she'd be picked up by 10:30pm at the convention center, but, if there's an adult there, she might be able to stay longer. "Great idea I'll ask him, thanks." Phineas smiled, his folks are like a second family to Isabella and he's always thought of her mother to be a second Mom to him.

Lawrence and Ferb had just closed up the shop for the day, when the back door opened and Linda walked in with Phineas and Isabella. "Are we ready to go to the convention?" The two of them asked simultaneously, then giggled. Ferb nodded. "How are you feeling Ferb?" Phineas asked his brother. "Are you going to be alright?" Ferb didn't look at him. "Fine and yes." He said in a tone of voice that betrayed the words. Everyone then got into the car and Mr. Fletcher drove everyone to the convention centre. During the trip Isabella asked "Mr. Fletcher, would you like the 4th ticket to the convention? My friend was unavailable." Lawrence, checking the rearview mirror, thanked her very much "That's very kind of you Isabella."

At the convention centre there were people in various costumes some more recognizable than others. Some looked professionally made, others….not so much. While everyone was looking around trying to get their bearings, the group asked people where they're supposed to go. A young woman with her head in the convention program almost walked into them. "Pardon me," Phineas said "where did you get that book?" Startled, she replied "At the registration desk." She pointed to the sign. They walked down a hallway, turned the corner and then went down a short flight of stairs. There were half a dozen tables set up with people paying for their convention passes.

Isabella handed Ferb a program book and he started to flip through it. He didn't know what he was looking for. He assumed that there must be a list of things to do at the convention and places to go. 'A map of the convention center, this is what I need!' he thought to himself. Dealers' Room. Art Show. Hospitality. Video Room 1,2 and 3.

"Hey!" shouted Phineas startling his father and Ferb. "There are so many talks to attend. I'm going to this one 'The science of Science Fiction'. That just started a few minutes ago. They found the room on the map that Ferb had and made their way to the pannel. Inside there were about 40 people all listening to the moderators talking about things from books, movies and television programs that were written long before the actual invention came to be. Microwave ovens, cellular phones, even large cruise ships. Ferb and Isabella could see that Phineas is in heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

As the one panel came to an end, some people filed out and more filed into the room. The moderators checked their schedules and headed off. The main lights in the room stayed at the same intensity, but the ones at the front, over the moderators' table dimmed – noticably.

"Welcome," said a female voice "welcome to 'The proper/improper design and engineering techniques for space/starships.'" Everyone in the room took a seat. There are some side lights that were brought in to see better. "My name is Samantha Samuelson and I've done extensive design research on current and classic spacecraft. I know what you're all thinking, I can read minds you know—" laughter from the crowd. "I'm too young to know about engineering details of spacecraft. Well, let me just start by saying that I've been folding the best paper airplanes in my neighbourhood since I was 4 years old." More laughter.

She brought out a trolly of polyethaline pieces that were to be built into crafts for testing. "Because using building bricks would take too long" Samantha declaired to more laughter. Even Ferb had to smile. "Everyone is encouraged to try to build a craft and then we will throw them as far as we can across the room." She continued. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Lawrence worked on building a craft together. Samantha walked around the room speaking with each group and looking at the various designs that everyone was coming up with. She went to the dry-errase board on the wall and started to draw some of the designs she's seen. Then she looks over at the design Phineas and Ferb had come up with. She wanted to alter one aspect so badly, but she can't. Not until later. Seeing that Lawrence was not really involved with the building of the craft, Samantha tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Samantha" she started with a bit of a smile. Lawrence offered a hand to shake. "Lawrence," he replied "this is a very interesting seminar, I never thought engineering could be so fun." The boys looked at their father, clearly he had no clue as to how much fun engineering could be.

That was strange, he thinks. It was as if she was trying to tell him something, but for the life of him he just doesn't know what it could be. There's something about her eyes, they don't look quite natural, but they look familiar. Sure they're blue in colour, not unlike his or Ferb's. It's the shape of them. Her hair is black and long. She's not a tall woman at all. She only came up to his chest. She looked strong and had an air of confidence about her.

"Okay, everone… let's see these craft." There was a "launch pad" set up on the front table. There were six craft in all to be evaluated. A few of them looked very cool, but could barly make it across the width of the table. One made it into the third row of seats. Then the one that Phineas, Ferb and company built made it into the fifth row of seats. Samantha took these two craft back to the front table. She examined them closely and changed a couple of pieces of the first one. It now flew into the eighth row! Now for the craft built by Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. She changed the fins on it completely, much to the horror of Phineas. Then the craft was launched clear across the room and landed on the back table. "Aerodynamics, is the key to a flight vessel." She started drawing on the white board designs to indicate wind, velocity and "most important" trajectory. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Phineas smacked himself on the forehead. Isabella brought his hand down between them.

The doors to the room opened and people started to file in for the next panel. Samantha quickly collected her building materiels together and packed them away on the trolly. "Thank you, I wasn't expecting this much of a turn out. Have a great convention everyone." She took hold of the trolly and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Lawrence suggested to the kids that they find another panel to attend or maybe they'd like to look at the Dealers' Room or Art Show. Phineas checked the schedule; there was a Special Effects panel he could attend. He asked Isabella if she'd like to go with him. "Sure" she said. They headed off to the panel leaving Lawrence and Ferb. Lawrence suggested to Ferb that maybe he would like to go with the others, Ferb shook his head, no. There were still too many questions and not enough answers he needed to find out what he could, and his father was the only person to answer those questions. He still felt uneasy about what he read in the e-mail correspondances his father was having with the agency and their contacts. They entered into the hospitality suite and found a place to sit. There were tables with snacks, drinks and sandwiches. A couple of people were playing guitar in a corner, with a group of people singing along. Ferb quite enjoyed this. He can see that any conversation would get lost in the surounding noises.

A young woman walked into the hospitality suite. She went upto the snack tables, put some money in the donation jar and and some food on a plate, grabbed a drink and headed over to the group in the corner singing. "Hey, Sam! How'd that panel go? That's got to have been one of the driest topics you could possibly choose." "It went well" she responded. "I'm probably just imagining things, but I think I might have recognised one of the conventioners." One of the guys playing guitar stopped playing and looked at her. "Who?" "No idea, just a familiar face, somehow." She replied. He went back to playing and singing. More people came over and started singing along with the folk tunes.

It was obvious she wanted to sit in one of the deep, plush chairs, but with the sword on her belt that proved to be impossible so she sat on the arm of the chair instead.

Father and son were having a very serious conversation. Lawrence really hoped that he's answering his son's questions. After all, that was the most difficult decision he ever had to do in his life. Keeping secrets like that will just eat you up. He feels very lucky to have Linda for a wife, now. She's so understanding, she's his rock. It was her idea that he put his name on the contact list, "If the day ever comes that she wants to make contact with you, you made the first step by agreeing." That was her logic, and for that he's greatful. But what if his daughter doesn't want to meet her birth family?

One of the singers came over to Sam and asks if she could help her with her costume. The two women left for the nearest bathroom. After 15 minutes or so the women returned to Hospitality. Sam seemed unsteady on her feet, the colour drained from her face. She took a couple of tentative steps forward and tried to grab ahold of the back of a chair. She stumbled and fell onto the shoulder of a young green-haired boy sitting in a nearby chair. One of the guys playing guitar stopped playing stood up and ran to her side. Ferb stood up, turned around and with Lawrence's help, they got the young women in a chair. The guitar player reaches them, knelt down and grabbed her wrist. "Sam, it's me, Mark. Come on hun, wake up." She started to moan. "What happened?" She said grogily. "You had a sudden drop in blood sugar, here." He handed her a chocolate bar. "I'm fine" Sam replied weakly, she sat up slowly. "I'm sorry." She appologised to Ferb, who blushed a little. With a little help from her friend, she stood up and started to make her way over to re-join the singers. Her knees buckled and she fell awkwardly against Mark, accidently bumping into Lawrence. "She needs to be assessed by a doctor." Ferb declaired. Mark, who'd been holding onto Sam's wrist the whole time (monitoring her pulse), stated that he's actually a nurse and that Sam is the physician with whom he works. Mark and Lawrence got Sam seated in the chair, and because he diddn't want to scare anyone, Mark carefully reached into her pocket and speed diled Sam's husband, he answered the phone and heard the comotion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Phineas, how could you possibly say that to the experts? That was really uncalled for." Isabella chided him as they walked into hospitality.

Mark was releived to see William; his best friend (and Sam's husband) comes into the room. "She's had a hypotensive spell, she should be self-stabilizing any time now." As if on cue, Sam's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" "You had a hypotensive spell, how are you feeling now?" Mark continued to monitor her pulse. He looked into her eyes, assessing their reactions. William looked around the room. He knows that Mark is a well-trained and highly respected professional, but if he tried anything towards Samantha, William would not be very forgiving. Even if they were best friends.

Mark is releived that his friend's not the jealous type, or he, would be a dead man. He had to count her respirations by watching the rise and fall of her chest, he had to reach into Sam's front jeans pocket and make a phone call without pulling the phone out. Then he had to check her visual reaction time by looking into her eyes. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to be so smart? Why did she have to be married to his best friend?

Phineas and Isabella went to sit with Ferb and Lawrence. "That was such a great panel." Phineas began "computerised special effects and CGI, the real difference between the two." Lawrence just noded, he wasn't really paying attention to his redheaded son's carrying on. He's more worried about the young physician. 'How could she be a physician, she can't be much older than Candace. She must be in first year med school' he thought to himself, 'they're just exagerating'. He excused himself from the kids for a moment, went up to the snack table and picked up a few items. He grabbed an orange wedge and walked over to the "med students". "I knew someone who had low blood sugars, here this should help", he handed the orange wedge over. William took the wedge "Thanks Mister." He then looks up "YOU…" Lawrence had no idea what he's just been acused of, but now the rest of the people in the room were looking directly at him. Sam looked over at Lawrence, her eyes became wide. Why didn't she put two and two together before? Some genius she turned out to be. She thought this man looked familiar but she just couldn't place him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a novel. She opened the book and took out a very old picture of a man holding a baby. Lawrence looked on in disbelief. "It can't be," he says "after all these years?"

The kids were on their feet; they see the look on Lawrence's face as he's looking inside a book. "Dad?" Phineas asks, "Mr. Fletcher?" Isabella, "Father?" Ferb. "Kids, I think it's time to wander around and see what else there is to do." With that, they started to head out of hospitiaity. William headed him off. "My friend says that you were a great help to my wife. Thank you." "You're welcome." Lawrence replied. "Where did she get that picture?" "I've had this photograph ever since I can remember. I was told that the man in the photo is my father." Sam, still looked pale, but standing, said from somewhere between Lawrence's left shoulder and his elbow.

She's not a very tall person, a good head and a half shorter than Lawrence. She's got a confidence in herself that makes her seem taller than she is though.

Could it be true? Without trying, he just happened to bump into the daughter he's not seen for 21 years? He's terrified, but happy at the same time. "I'm sorry." Is all he managed to say. On this topic, the past 24 hours have not been kind. His own son all but hates him, as does his daughter. His wife's been understanding, but that's who she is. His other son's been trying to keep his brother from going balistic. "Thank you." Samantha said. "For everything."

"By the way" she looked to the kids "you guy's are incredible spaceship designers." Phineas shuffled his feet and looked at the carpet, "It's just a hobby." Isabella's mouth dropped open. 'A hobby' he said? Ferb put his hand on her shoulder. It was enough for her to not say anything. "Ferb's the one who makes ideas come to life, he's the engineering wizard." Ferb could just about facepalm himself right then. 'Open your mouth a little wider there bro, you've got to stick your whole foot in' he wanted to say. Ferb makes a mental note to have a little "talk" with his brother tonight. "Thank you for your kind words." Ferb held out his hand to Sam. She smiled and gave him a handshake.

"I'm Sam, but you knew that already." Lawrence introduced himself and the kids. Sam introduced her husband, William, and her friend Mark. Both men were obviously a few years older than Sam was. "How about we have a seat?" William suggested. "How about we go out for dinner?" Mark thought aloud. "That's a good idea, dinner." Lawrence said. "How about the Italian restaurant in the hotel?" Everyone's in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

"Fletcher party, table for 7." The host called William et all followed the host to their table. Phineas looked to Ferb "Did dad put his name on the list?" Ferb only shrugged his shoulders. Everyone looked at their menus and decided what they'd like for dinner. "Something wrong?" Mark asked the boys. "I was just wondering who put the reservation down for tonight." Phineas responded. "Oh, that would be William, William Fletcher." Mark replied to the question. Ferb choked on his water. Isabella tried to help him by hitting him on the back. Without thinking, Sam, who's been sitting on Ferb's other side, reached over and applied pressure to the upper mid portion of his back. "Take another sip of water." She urges him. He took another sip of water and was doing better. Lawrence looked at her. "Muscle spasm" she responded matter of factly.

Over dinner everyone learned about everyone else. Sam is a physician and has been for many years. Although she's only 21 years old, she finished high school when she was 10 and became a practicing physician much earlier than expeceted at the age of 14. She was one of the best ER physicians in the Central City Hospital, but, most patients didn't take her seriously, she was 14! She decided to study engineering in her spare time. She got her PhD in that when she was just 18. "At least in a thesis, no one knows your age." She claimed. William and Mark grew up in the same neighbourhood as Sam and they've all been friends since they were 7, 10 and 13. Mark said he used to get teased by most of the other guys when they found out he was hanging around with a 7 year old girl. "So is that a babysitting job, or do you really like playing Barbies". Until Mark told them that she was able to give better explanations of math and science homework compared to any of the teachers. It got to the point where most of the high school would seek out William or Mark to make arrangements for Sam to tutor them, for a price of course.

It's also learned that Lawrence and Ferb are from London England and that they blended their family with another. Isabella observed that Ferb appeared rather uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He shook his head, what could he say? He'd only started to process some of what he learned last night and now by some ironic twist of fate, he'd come face to face with his sister. Though, his father seemmed somewhat uncomfortable as well, that was small comfort to him. He noticed that Sam's eyes are almost pleading with her husband, she's not very comfortable either, though she hides it better.

"Phineas, there's a dance tonight…" Isabella indicated, hoping against hope that, maybe, he might take the hint for once. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. I guess. If we can." He stammered. Mark nudged William with his elbow, "remember?" "Shh, that's the past." William nudged back. Sam picked at her dinner and drank her tea. She tried to stretch her neck and reached up to apply pressure to a spot. Sam asked the waiter if she could please get her dinner packed to go. "Of course, Madam." She excused herself from the table and left taking her take away with her. After a while longer, no one's really sure how much time has passed at this point. The waiter asked if everyone is finished. A couple of the party have infact finished their dinners and a couple of others asked for take away. William finally inquired "the cheque?" "Oh, that was taken care of, don't worry." The waiter told him. William noded, he knew Samantha would do this. She'd been trying to find out her birth family for years only to come up on roadblocks, usually due to age. This was her way of thanking them for giving her up for adoption. To give her to a family that could give her the opportunites she otherwise would not have.

As the remaining six people exited the restaurant they met up with Sam in the loby of the hotel. Lawrence insisted that he pay for at least half the bill. Sam shook her head, "pay it forward", is all she would say. 'She seems more relaxed now, I can see it in her eyes' Isabella thinks. She must have taken something for that headache. "I insist" Lawrence tried again. "Consider this a thank you for everything you've done for me." Is the reply. Lawrence thought to himself, 'I did nothing. I literally gave you away. I failed you.'


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, gunshots were heard just outside and panic strikes most everyone in the loby of the hotel. "Someone, please help! My son's been shot!" Dozens of people had reached for their cell phones and were calling emergency response. Sam and Mark just took off out of the loby doors. The kids followed with Lawrence and William on their heels.

Sam and Mark found a boy rougly 14 years old with a gunshot wound to his shoulder. His jacket covered in blood and he was starting to go into shock. "Stay with me, stay with me." Mark said to him. The boy's eyes came slightly into focus, good. Sam looked up and saw Lawrence. "I need a luggage trolly – now." Lawrence found one. He came back a couple of minutes later. Sam looked to Mark "on three: One, Two, Three." The boy was lifted from the ground onto the trolly. The mother was in hysterics. William was trying to get information about her son from her and to find out if she needs to be treated for anything besides shock. Four ambulances arrived in the parking lot. Two paramedics attended to the mother. Two more paramedics turned on Sam and Mark. "What are you two doing to this young man?" Paramedic number one asked. Sam didn't look at him but answered "Trying to save his life. He's got a bullet lodged under his clavicle, I don't know if it hit bone or not. It's got to come out stat." Paramedic number two listened to this exchange and then claims that there is no way anyone can operate right now. The nearest hospital is a 15-minute ambulance drive away. "He's loosing too much blood. Get me a scalple, gauze and anesthetic injection." The paramedic looked at this young woman who's just taken charge in disbelief. He then asked the slightly older man, Mark "Who does she think she is?"

William came over and gave the paramedics the short answer. "She is Dr. Samantha Samuelson CCFP, and this is nurse practitioner Mark. Both from Canada." The paramedics looked on in wonder. She's so young to be a physician. "We don't have any scalples." One of the paramedics yelled from the ambulance, "I've got some gauze though. Oh, and no anesthetic. Just some nitrous oxide." Sam muttered something under her breath that may or may not have been a curse. "Bring me the gauze and nitrous. Have you at least got any isopropanol?" "There's some here yeah, why?" he responded. Mark knows that Sam will loose it if the supplies are not brought to her in a couple of seconds. He's not sure, but he thinks he knows what she's thinking. "Bring them stat!" Mark yelled to the paramedic in the ambulance. "You've got to be kidding me," Mark turned on Sam "you can't do that… it's, it's…" Sam glared at him in a maner that will haunt his nightmares "What option do **I** have?" With that four paramedics jumped into action bringing the requested supplies. Sam was reaching around her left waist and grabbed a dagger that's been there all along. She ran her belt through the loops and twisted the hilt of the dagger so hard that the zap straps broke. Here," she handed the dagger to a paramedic, "saturate this in isopropanol… NOW!"

The kids looked on; they were frozen to their spots. 'Oh, wow! That's increadable.' Phineas thought. 'I've never met anyone who can think that fast on their feet.'

At least the boy now had the nitrous and O2 mask on. Sam knew Mark would have set the proper percentage O2 and nitrous. "Breath deep, this will hurt." She told the semi-conscious boy as she takes the dagger that's been soaked in alcohol and cuts into his shoulder.

Lawrence had only seen stuff like this on television. He didn't think it could really happen. Isabella fainted when the dagger is plunged into the kid's shoulder. Phineas and Ferb caught her and lowered her to the ground. William watched his wife and best friend work on this unknown kid, doing what they do best. They don't even speak; they seem to read each other's minds. A couple of paramedics were treating the mother of the boy for shock. Two other paramedics were failing at not getting in the way of Sam and Mark. Sam glances at the paramedics who were getting in the way and let out a low growl. Finally they back off.

"Almost got it… there. Gauze!" Sam retreived the bullet and plugged the wound with gauze. "I don't suppose you've got suture materials?" "No, we don't have any of that" she got as a response. "Good, this boy needs X-Rays and an ultrasound." Sam stated matter of factly. "We want to rule out any bone fractures or soft tissue damage."

It was then that the police show up to take statements from everyone. The mother told her story. Her jealouse boyfriend shot the boy. The boy was being lifted onto a proper gurny and placed into the back of an ambulance. "Get the mother in here." One of the paramedics yelled from the back of an ambulance. The police got the name of the hospital they were going to then say they'd meet up there. Then Sam and Mark were questioned.

Sam's arms were covered beyond her elbows in the boy's blood. He lost quite a bit, but he's stable. As long as the paramedics can do their job and get him to emergency ASAP, he would be fine. The police asked Sam for identification. "In my belt pouch, you will find my Driver's Licence, passport and physician's identification card. You'll have to go in there yourself and get them, my hands are a little bloody at this time." Sam stood up straight with arms out to the side so that the officer, a female, could open the belt pouch and search for the requested identification. Sure enough, it's all there. "The name on your physician's ID is different from your driver's licence and your passport." The officer told her. Sam knew this, most women physicians have this problem, "I earned my degree and started working before I got married. Therefore, professionally I am Dr. Samantha Samuelson. Privately, I'm Samantha Fletcher." The officer pulled out her cell phone and checks the physician listings. "You know your driver's licence is fake?" the officer said. Sam looks incredulous at the officer; "I assure you it is quite real, these are the enhanced driver's licences that would normally permit me to cross over the line without my passport." Sure enough, Sam was telling the truth. "What made you think of using a dagger to pry the bullet out of that boy's shoulder?" Sam blinked at the officer 'you've got to be kidding me' she thought. "That bullet needed to come out. I either had to pop it out or cut it out. The fine paramedics who answered the call didn't have any scalples available. I had one of them douse the dagger blade with isopropanol before I introduced it to the wound." The offier nodded, "quick thinking" is all she said. Samantha was thinking to herself 'these people wouldn't know sarcasm if it were to come up and intoduce itself.'

Sam then asked if it would possibly be all right if she were to get washed up as the blood is starting to dry and is becoming very uncomfortable. The officer said it's all right for everyone to go. Mark and Sam were thanked for their help and assistance.


	14. Chapter 14

Mark headed off to the mens' room to clean up; he didn't look nearly as bad as Sam. She was just saturated, her arms completely covered, she's got streaks through her white hair and over her face. Her black wig came off at some point. But she did save that boy's shoulder at the very least. Sam headed off to the womens' bathroom, and started to wash her hands then…

Isabella had regained consciousness and was sitting on the ground now and the boys were helping her to her feet. "That's something I never want to see again." She said. William assessed her; "From what I understand, it doesn't happen often, but when it does it's good to know that there are people who are able to help." Ferb interjected "That was quick thinking taking a dagger and using that instead of a scalple." Phineas and Lawrence nodded in agreement, they are in awe of the events of the past five minutes (didn't take long) they are impressed with the efficiency with which the two collegues work.

From somewhere in the loby everyone heard a blood-curdling scream.

Everyone looked into the loby from where they were outside. They then ran in the general direction of the bathrooms. A couple of women were frantically trying to escape the bathroom. "It's a suicide!" they screamed. Mark was just coming out of the mens' room and pulled them out of the door and barged his way into the womens' washroom. He came out five seconds later indicating "there is no suicide, it's just Sam trying to get cleaned up". He leaned his head back into the washroom. "Maybe you should try to take a shower, or attend the rest of the convention as a zombie." Sam left the washroom and headed for the starewell, she disappears.

Ferb couldn't help but notice that William, Sam and Mark are not unlike Phineas, Isabella and himself. Lots of similarities there. He feels as though his brain is about to explode due to information overload. 'I'm not going to think for the rest of the week.' He vowed to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

At this time, Linda and Vivian came into the loby of the hotel. "Lawrence, kids, how's the evening going?" Isabella looked at the boys "Great, just great." Was that sarcasm in her voice? "We would have been here sooner but there were ambulances and police cars everywhere." At this point Linda noticed that there's another member to the party. "Mark" He said "I met up with these fine folks a few hours ago, turns out we've got a lot in common." Linda turned to Lawrence for an explanation. Lawrence oblidged "He's a friend of…" Lawrence looked at his feet. Phineas took out a convention program and flips the pages until he comes to the Guests of Honour pages. "He's her friend, Mom." Linda examined the picture of a young woman 'Samantha Samuelson Dr. Ing' she skimed through the half-page biography. "Isn't she a little young to hold a doctorate degree?" Linda asked. "Technically she hold more than one doctorate degree." Ferb responded with a touch of awe.

Linda looked to her son for an explanation. This is when Sam and William came back to the loby to see that everyone was still there. Sam's black wig was back on. Just then "That's her, that's the one who saved the young boy's life." News crews from no fewer than five different stations came rushing into the loby. Cameras and microphones were shoved into Sam's face and lights were shone onto her. She looked as though she's in physical pain. "Turn off the lights. Please! I can't see." She turned and hid her head in her husband's jacket. One of the reporters looked at a camera "We've got either a very shy physician here or someone who has the ability to operate blind on someone without proper operating tools." "Turn off the lights!" Isabella yelled at the media people "Can't you see she's in pain?"

The reporter then turned on Isabella "And who might you be? Her nurse or her accomplice?" Mark stepped forward at this, "I'm her collegue, her friend and her protégé. Leave us alone, or I'll have the authorities on you for harrassment." With that he silently ushered everyone away, he knows that no one, media especially, like the "H" word.

They all ended up at the convention dance. It's dark enough; Sam's eyes should readjust. "How are your eyes Sam?" Mark asked her. "I've got a bad retina burn, I've only got about 30% peripheral vision." She responded. 'Damn,' he thinks. 'She was supposed to be on vacation, having fun. Not performing sidewalk surgery and getting high intensity lights in her eyes. Her next vacation, I'm going to force William to take her on a cruise or to a nice all-inclusive resort… somewhere tropical. Sam deserves that.' Mark headed out into the hallway, leaving Sam and William alone. Ferb followed him. "You like her, don't you." Mark turned around to see the young man, whom everyone just discovered a few hours ago, is Sam's brother. "I don't know what you mean." Mark replied. Ferb looked at him as if saying 'Really man? I'm 14 years old and I can see it.' "You like her, I'd almost venture to say you love her. It pains you to see her with her husband." Mark motioned to Ferb to take a walk with him. "Yeah, I like her. What's not to like? She's smart, professional, funny, pretty…" "Married to your best friend." Ferb finished for him. Mark stared at him for a moment, for a kid, he's older than he seems. Much like Sam. "It wasn't always that way. There's six years between her and I. I never used to think of her in that way, not until we started working together. Actually, around the time that I was 22 and Sam was 16 something changed. Until then, William and I were best friends, like brothers. William was there for her when she had no friends. I used to tease him about it. Then after she'd worked in emergency with me for a couple of years, I saw something that I'd never seen before. Something William saw years prior. I figured that at the very least, I could be a friend to her. Turns out, there was quite a stir while they were planning their wedding. I actually had to choose between them. To be the 'best man' or the 'man of honour'. Now, because she's got a 'sence of honour' she's all but blind because of those lights. I should have tried to stop her."

Isabella walked down the hallway looking for the bathroom and sees her friend talking with the male nurse. "Wait, Ferb…" She didn't get a chance to finish because Ferb, who saw her coming, got up and walked away. Mark couldn't help but see this exchange. 'This young man doesn't want his friend to know the turmoil he's going through right now. Finding out about his sister, who she is, how she is. He's trying to figure it out for himself. Gee, his father's not doing any better at the moment either.'

Mark eventually headed back to the dance. He bought drinks for William and himself. William was sitting at a table. "Where's Sam?" Mark asked. "Out dancing with people." William replied. "Hey, man." Mark began and hands over the drink to his friend. "I've got something I need to get off my chest." William looks at his friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was having fun dancing with everyone. 'It's about time I let loose a little. I'm so serious all the time. Am I hurting my relationship with William? And Mark?'. Isabella danced over to her. "Have you seen Ferb lately? I need to tell him that his parents want to leave in half an hour." Sam shook her head; she's not seen him. She can't see much with the retinal burn. The two made their way back to the tables and sit down.

A song started up; it's about a guy and a girl who go for a drive. He wants to spend the night with her but she wants forever. The next song had a very heavy beat to it; everyone got into large circles with arms linked. The one after that… Phinease noticed that his father knows that one and was dancing, very strangely, with Sam. Sam knew this one as well. After that song finished, Phineas asked his father what was that song and why was everyone dancing that way? "Folk dancing" is all his father would tell him, "I'm sure you'll find out about it later." Sam couldn't help but giggle and blush a little at that. "Oh, please, I saw that in theaters when I was 16. Sure the costumes are a little, unorthodox, but the music is great." Lawrence looked at her. "You saw that at the tender age of sixteen?" "Thirteen actually, on DVD." Sam replied realising that she doesn't know if she'll ever see that movie, or any other, again. "I saw it in theaters when I was sixteen, as part of a double feature, the first movie was about a green orb that where ever it went havok was left in it's wake."

After that, everyone said goodnight and asked if they'd be back tomorrow. Ferb really wanted to come back, he feels he needs to get to know his sister, and see how she's doing. Phineas was looking forward to seeing some more panels and well, Isabella just wanted to spend time with Phineas. She thought she should send a text to the girls, as well as Buford and Baljeet, to see if they're interested in attending tomorrow.

That night, Phineas told Ferb about their father dancing with Sam to a very strange song. "Folk dancing" he said. Ferb pulled out the laptop he didn't want to use last night. They searched "Folk dancing" and some lyrics to the song that Phineas thinks he heard. They came up with picture clips of "unorthodox cosutmes" and they listenrf to some of the song clips they found. "Sam was right, the music is great."

Ferb picked up his phone and checked his messages. His girlfriend had sent him a couple more over the course of the evening. He smiled and responds "I'd like for you to attend tomorrow. We can catch a double feature in the video room. LL F"


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday morning, everyone got up a bit later than normal. Everyone, except Candace who didn't go to the convention last night because she was out with Jeremy. She actually got to bed at a "reasonable" hour. The rest of them arrived home laughing and singing at 3am. "Are we going back to the convention today? Please?" Phineas practically whined at his parents. He'd not done that since he was 5 years old. "I think that would be fun." They reply. There was a knock on the front door. Candace went to open it with hope that Jeremy was there but is only mildly disappointed when she sees Isabella standing there with the usual group of kids. Candace let them into the house and points to the kitchen. Isabella all but ran to the kitchen doorway "hey Phineas, whatcha doin'."


End file.
